a new war, (sequel to 'home from war')
by sergeant peace
Summary: Tommy Pickels thought that the hard times were over, but now his daughter is in her sophmore year and has taken a liking to a young boy who he's positive is apart of the recent crimes that has plagued the town, can he convince his daughter of this before it's too late?
1. introducing Jessica Pickles

Jessica woke up and looked at her clock, "8:30…" she muttered, "time to get up." She got out of her bed and went to her closet, looking for something new to wear, she pulled out some black jeans and a black tank top and put them on, she rummaged in the bottom of the closet and found her black boots and put them on too, she went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection, her blue eyes still looking tired, her shoulder length black hair was a little messy so she took out a brush and brushed it til it looked straight. She looked at the bang she had dyed red, "hmm…might dye it blue next week." She muttered and went into her room again, she grabbed her black sweater and tied it around her waist, she picked up her backpack and put on her black hat and went downstairs.

"Jessica," she heard her mom shout, "are you up?"

"Yeah mom!" she shouted sliding down the rail and into the hallway, "what's for breakfast?" she asked walking in.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." She said.

"Yes!" she shouted pumping her fist, she went in and got herself a plate.

"Where is your father…" her mom muttered and she walked over to the stairway and shouted up, "Tommy! Schools about to start!"

Tommy walked down the stairs, "Coming Kimi," he said walking over to her and kissing her, he walked into the kitchen and looked over at Jessica, 'hey angel." He said kissing the top of her head, "you ready for the first day of school?"

"Yeah dad," she said taking a bite of her food, "never been more ready."

Tommy nodded, "and please, no fights this year.'

"I can't promise that," she said, "I don't start the fights, but I do finish them."

Kimi smiled, "That's my girl." She said flipping a pancake.

"Just try," Tommy said, "you don't need another two weeks in Prime time."

"I'll try dad," she said finishing her food, she jumped up and said, 'I gotta go, I'm gonna go meet Chelsea and James before school, bye!" she went into the garage and picked up her skateboard,

"See you at lunch!" Tommy shouted as Jessica went outside and put her skateboard down and she started rolling down the street, her hands in her pocket and her cap covering her eyes, she jumped onto the sidewalk and kicked out, speeding up.

James and Chelsea sat in front of the school waiting, "where's Jess?" Chelsea asked, "We need to check over the homework."

"Relax Chels." James said, "She's coming."

"Damn right I'm coming," Jessica, said walking over, her Skateboard strapped to her bag.

"About time!" Chelsea said frustrated, "we need to make sure this homework is correct!"

"Relax." Jessica said chuckling, "I got it right here." She pulled out a few papers and put it in front of them, "completely correct and true."

Chelsea looked through it, then looked at her paper, "awesome," she said giving the paper back, "I'm not failing this year!"

"Well you still could, but keep up that positive attitude," James said.

Jessica shook her head, "so you guy's want to drop by the java lava before school?"

"Yeah sure." Chelsea said standing up and picking up her skateboard, 'lets go."

Jessica turned around and someone pushed her to the ground, her stuff falling out of her bag and spilling everywhere, Jessica looked up at the girl that ran into her.

"Sorry," she sneered, "You should really be more careful freak." Her friends laughed and they walked away.

Jessica balled her hands into fists. "Bitch." She muttered, and started picking up her stuff, James and Chelsea helped her, "how come Melanie hates you again?" Chelsea asked.

"Hell if I know," Jessica said.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder, "you dropped this." He said.

She turned around and saw her skateboard, "Thanks," she said looking up at the guy's face, her eyes went a little wide and she somehow forgot how to breath. She was looking up into the face of the handsomest guy she had ever seen, his hair was long and shaggy, and his eyes were a stormy grey, is face was tanned and a little rough.

"No problem," he said, still holding it out,

"Uh…yeah…" she said.

"…You gonna take it?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah," she said turning red, she took her skateboard, 'Thanks."

He nodded and walked away.

"Jess…" James said, "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know…" she muttered.

"That was Jonny Dermic," Chelsea said, "guy doesn't talk to anyone, he doesn't help anyone either I'm surprised he came and gave you the skateboard, usually he would just leave it where it was."

Jessica looked over at where he was sitting alone, he had a book open in front of him, but every now and then he would glance over at where Jessica and them were.

Jessica looked over at him and their eyes met, he looked at her then slowly closed his book and walked away.

Jessica sighed, "Come on, lets get to the Java Lava." She said.

Jessica walked into the Java lava, 'Hey! There's my favorite niece!" Dil shouted from behind the counter.

"I'm your only niece." Jessica said smiling.

"So you win by default." Dil said smiling, "what do you guy's want?"

I'll take a lemon lime smoothie," Chelsea said.

"Strawberry blast." James mumbled walking in.

"I'll just take a coke." Jessica said.

"Alright," Dil said starting to make the smoothies, "so anything new this year?"

"Not really." Jessica muttered.

"Jess has a crush!" Chelsea said quickly, "she was making googlie eyes at him!"

"Gee, thanks Chels." Jessica growled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold it in." she said apologetically.

"So you have a little crush," Dil said, and then looked at his daughter, "you need to learn how to keep secrets."

Chelsea blushed a little bit. "Sorry." She muttered.

Dil laughed, "Don't worry, I never learned how to keep a secret, so back to this dude Jessica likes, how did Chels think that you had a crush on him?

"Well," Jessica said, " someone had hit my stuff out of my hand and I was picking it up, he brought me back my skateboard and I looked up at his face… it felt like I couldn't breath, I don't know why, I mean I looked up into his face, and saw these really cute grey eyes, he looked a little bit rough too."

"Was he wearing a leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, black cowboy boots and have a motorcycle?" Dil asked.

"Well the clothes yeah, but I don't know if he has a motorcycle." Jessica said, "why?"

"He's about to walk in." Dil said as the door opened.

Jonny walked in, and looked at the group, specifically at Jessica, he walked over to the counter, "can I have a sprite?" he asked.

"Sure," Dil said turning around and taking out one of the bottles and putting it in front of him "1.29."

Jonny pulled out two dollars and gave it to Dil; he looked over at the three friends.

"Sup." James said to him.

He nodded to them, then remembered something, he pulled out a notebook, "I found this on the floor," he said giving it to Jessica, "might want to look thoroughly next time skater girl." He walked out going back to his motorcycle.

Jessica looked down at the notebook, then back at Jonny starting up his motorcycle.

"Well, that was interesting." Dil said, putting their drinks in front of them, "hurry up and drink them, school starts in about fifteen minutes."

Jessica went into her classroom as the final bell rang.

"Ms. Pickles, your late." Her teacher said.

'I got here before the final bell!' she said defensively.

"Your supposed to be here a minute before." She said, "Take a seat."

Jessica walked to the back looking at everyone in her chemistry class, she saw Jonny sitting in the far back corner, away from everyone else, she walked back there and sat beside him.

Jonny looked at her then back up at the front.

"Thanks for giving me my notebook back," she whispered to him, "not many people would."

He nodded, "anytime skater girl." He muttered back, "I saw you guy's go in there so I decided to drop it off, and get a drink while I was there."

She nodded, and turned her attention to the front, she tapped her desk with her pen, listening to the teacher.

Jonny looked at her then at the teacher, "it looks like your trying to make her explode with your mind." He muttered to her.

She looked at him, "sorry," she said, "I'm actually trying to drown her out."

"Well staring intently at her isn't going to do it." Jonny whispered back.

"What do you want me to do? Stand up and do a little dance? "She asked annoyed.

"Excuse me you two," the teacher said, "would you like to share something with the class?"

"No ma'am." Jessica said.

The teacher glared at Jonny, waiting for him to say something.

"He doesn't speak much ma'am." Jessica said.

"It seems like you have the answer for everything." The teacher said icily, "now tell me this, which office am I gonna send you too?"

Jessica looked at her, "I don't now…"

"The principals office, now get out of here." she growled, 'leave your things.

Jessica sighed and walked out, she went and sat down in front of the principals' office.

The principal walked out, "Jessica? Already here?"

"Yep." She said.

"Ms. Walker?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come on in, stay in my office for a while and then I'll send you back."

Jessica nodded and walked into the office, "so Mr. Willburn," she said, "how's life?"

"Oh It's good." The old man said, "it's been really slow, but very productive, now why did you get sent here?"

"I answered a question." Jessica said. "And Ms. Walker has never liked me, not since I accidentally blew up her lab, and it was an accident, I put the wrong thing in the beaker."

"It probably didn't help that after you blew it up, you and Chelsea high-fived and laughed." Willburn said smiling.

"Well what do you expect, it was an awesome explosion." She laughed.

Mr. Willburn stood up, "are you hungry?" he asked, going over to the refrigerator, "I still have a sandwich from yesterday."

"Na I'm good, I think I need to get back to class." Jessica said getting up.

"Alright, just don't get in trouble again." Mr. Willburn said smiling.

Jessica nodded and walked out; she walked down the hall to Ms. Walker's room.

"Back already Ms. Pickles?" Ms. Walker asked, "I did not send for you."

"Well Mr. Willburn sent me back, but if you want me to walk around for about twenty minutes then alright." Jessica muttered walking away,

"Sit down Ms. Pickles." She grumbled

Jessica smiled and went and sat down by Jonny again.

At lunch Jessica walked outside and sat at one of the tables, taking out a sack lunch she had made.

"Hey Jess!" she heard Chelsea shout, and her cousin ran over and sat down beside her, a lunch tray in her hands, "how's your first day been so far?"

'Pretty good," Jessica mumbled around her sandwich, "Ms. Walker sent me to the principals office."

"She still hates us?" Chelsea asked

"Yep." She said.

Jonny walked by a pizza box in his hand.

"That guy is so weird." Chelsea said.

"Oh come on Chels, your going out with James, I mean no ones weirder then him."

"True," Chelsea said, 'but he doesn't eat an entire pizza by himself."

Jessica nodded and pulled out a coke can, she took a drink of it.

"Hey you got the notes for chemistry? I don't want to listen to Ms. Walker today."

"Yeah hold on." She said and pulled out her notebook and opened it to the first page, she looked at the page and her eyes went wide, she ripped the page out and put it in her pocket, 'Here you go." She said.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong," she muttered.

"You ripped out a page, let me see it," she said.

"Quit being ridiculous." She said getting up and starting to walk away.

Chelsea pulled the paper out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Hey!" Jessica said indignantly, 'Give it back!" she said grabbing for it, but Chelsea pulled it away from her.

"I knew something was going on between you two!" Chelsea said excitedly.

"Calm down," She muttered, "I don't even know what it says."

"Here," she said giving the paper back, "Read it!"

Jessica looked at the paper,

Hey skater girl, you wanna hang out after school? Let me know.

Jonny.

"He wants to hang out?" Jessica muttered.

"He's totally into you!" Jessica squealed

"Shut up." Jessica said she tore off the top of the note that he had written on, and wrote on the bottom half, "I'm gonna go drop this off."

"Hold on let me do it!" Chelsea pleaded.

'No, I'm just going to drop it off, and walk away." She said

Chelsea looked away, then quickly grabbed the note and walked quickly towards Jonny,

"Damn it." Jessica muttered, and watched as Chelsea walked casually over to Jonny, she walked by the table and dropped the note off in front of him, he watched her leave then picked it up, he read it then looked up at Jess, he nodded and wrote something else, as Chelsea walked back, Jonny handed her the note.

Chelsea sat down beside Jessica, "there," Chelsea said, "It was like black ops."

"You play games to much." Jessica said absent mindedly opening the note and looking at it.

I'll pick you up at 5, see you tonight.

Jonny.

Jessica smiled to herself then stood up, "I'm going to go to my dads' office Chels, I'll see you sixth period."

"See ya jess." Chelsea said and sat down to eat.

Jessica walked into her dads office as he was about to take a bite of a hamburger, he looked up and smiled, "hey Jessica." He said, "you hungry? I got another hamburger.'

"Na I'm good." Jessica said trying to resist.

"You sure? It's from Uncle Phil, your favorite," he said, "It also comes with homemade fries, and a vanilla milk shake."

Jessica shook, "damn it you got me again." She said taking the bag.

Tommy smiled, "I know you can't resist Uncle Phil's cooking." He said.

She took a bite of food, "you know my weakness." She mumbled.

Tommy leaned back in his chair, "so how's your first day of sophomore year?"

"I can't complain." She said, "Wish Ms. Walker would give me a break."

"She still doesn't like you?" Tommy asked. "Man she's like the Pangborn of Sophomore year, she hated me and Phil, just like Pangborn hated us."

"Didn't Pangborn retire though?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I wish Ms. Walker would retire, she still hates me." Tommy muttered taking another bite of his hamburger.

She nodded, "so dad, me and a friend are going to hang out tonight." She said nonchalantly.

"What time?" he asked,

"He's going to pick me up at 5."

Tommy stopped biting his hamburger, "he? As in a boy?"

"Yeah dad," she said.

"Do I know this guy?"

"I doubt it…" she muttered.

"What's his name?"

"Jonny Dermic."

Tommy looked at her, "is this a date?"

"…Maybe…I don't know…" she muttered, _I hope he thinks of it as a date, _she thought.

"He's going to have to come in you know." Tommy said.

"Dad we're just hanging out!" she said, "I doubt he's going to go in."

Tommy sighed, "alright, but if I hear he's trying anything funny…"

"Dad, please stop." Jessica pleaded.

He sighed, "fine,' he muttered, "you better get going, Class is about to start."

She nodded and hugged her dad; "I'll see you after school." She said, and walked out.


	2. first date

Jessica was throwing clothes out of her closet, trying to find something to wear.

"Jessica, are you…what the…did I tornado just hit this place?" Kimi asked walking in.

"Sorry mom, it's just I'm going out with this guy, and I have nothing to wear!" she said.

"Well why not what you usually wear?" she asked.

"I want to impress him." She said.

Kimi looked at her, 'is this a boyfriend?"

"No…I'm hoping he will be." She said softly.

"Alright, what look are you going for?" Kimi asked.

Tommy sat downstairs cleaning out his shotgun, "bro, you're not seriously going to try and scare this kid with a shotgun are you?" Dil asked from the couch.

"It's alright, the shooting mechanism is welded together, this thing doesn't shoot, and I'm just going to scare him a little, make sure he doesn't mess with my daughter."

"You sound like Kira," he said, "only when she found out you were going after her daughter, she pulled out the Samurai sword."

"Don't remind me," Tommy muttered.

Dil smiled, "dude you got to chill, did I freak out when Chelsea wanted to go out with James?"

"You spied on them for four weeks." Tommy said."

"…But I didn't freak out did I?" Dil asked.

Tommy shook his head and kept cleaning it.

"Look man, I saw the kid before school, he's a pretty laid back guy, I doubt he'll do anything stupid."

"He better not." Tommy muttered, he heard the doorbell and stood up.

"I smell trouble." Dil muttered flicking through the Channels

Jessica quickly ran downstairs opening the door, Jonny looked at her in awe, what she was wearing was simple, white T-shirt, black pants and boots, with a leather jacket, her hair was straight like always, only she wasn't wearing her black hat, "hey Jonny." She said smiling, her blue eyes shining.

"Hey…" he said, "you look good."

"Thanks." She said, turning a little red, Jonny smiled, _she looks cute when she blushes, _he thought, 'so you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said starting to walk out.

"Hold on," Tommy said walking over, "I have a few rules."

"Let me guess," Jonny said, "back before 10, don't disrespect your daughter, and if you find out I did something then you're going to kick my ass."

Tommy stopped, "…right…"

Dil sat up, "dude, can you read minds?"

"No, I've just had that said to me before." Jonny said, "I also know that your Shotgun is probably been fixed to not fire."

Dil snickered.

Tommy turned red, 'Have fun." He said shortly and walked away.

Jonny grinned, "Lets get going skater girl." He said to her, "Before we miss the movie."

Jessica smiled and followed him.

Tommy watched them walk away.

"Calm down Tommy," Kimi said walking over, "he's a good kid, he won't do anything to our daughter."

"I still don't get why she was so exited about him, he's nothing special."

"Why are you always so happy to see me?" Kimi asked.

Tommy looked at her, 'cause I love you."

Tommy's phone rang "Hello."

"Hey tommy," Grif said, "Do you think you and Kimi would like to come to dinner? Lil's wanted to catch up for a little while."

"Kimi," Tommy said looking over at his wife, "Grif wants to know if you would like to have dinner with him and Lil."

Kimi thought about it, "yeah sure," she said, "sounds great."

Tommy nodded grinning, "Yeah we'll be there in a bit."

"Alright, see you later." Grif said hanging up.

Tommy put up his phone and looked at Kimi, "you ready to go?"

"I'm not going there looking like I just got out of bed." Kimi said walking up the stairs.

"But you look great!" Tommy called after her.

Kimi just shook her head and kept going.

"Nice try bro, but it won't work." Dil said.

"Dil, why are you here?" Tommy asked, "How did you even get in."

"Penny told me to stay out of the house until 10, and she said it in rapid Spanish so I know she's serious." Dil said, "and also I know you leave an extra key under the mat."

Tommy looked at his brother, "how many times have you snuck into our house?"

"Eh about four times." Dil said.

Tommy sighed, "don't mess anything up while we're gone."

"Can do." Dil said turning back to the TV.

(Two hours later,)

Jessica and Jonny walked out of the movie, "good movie." She said, Jonny snickered and she looked at him, "what?"

"It would've been a great movie if you hadn't been trying to hide your face every time a scary part came on."

"It was a scary movie," Jessica said, "and not just any movie, it was Evil Dead! I think that gives me the right to be scared."

Jonny smiled, "it wasn't so bad."

"How was it not so bad?" Jessica asked.

"Well, you do look cute when you're scared." Jonny said.

Jessica looked at him blushing.

"So anywhere you want to go?" Jonny asked.

"Ever heard of a place called the Club?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a pretty cool place to hang out at," Jonny said, "but it takes hours to get in."

"Bet I can get us in there within a few seconds."

"One of my friends said that before, he got us arrested." Jonny muttered.

"Just trust me!" Jessica said smiling.

Jonny looked at her, she was giving his best puppy dog face, "alright, we'll go to the Club."

Jessica jumped up, "Yes!" she shouted.

Jonny smiled and walked over to his motorcycle, "come on skater girl," he said, "before it gets to late and your dad hunts me down."

Jessica got onto his motorcycle after him, "trust me, it's going to be awesome."

Jonny started the cycle and sped down the street, "what's your plan of getting us into the Club? Climbing through the air ducts?"

"Nope," she said, "Just trust me."

Jonny smiled and parked in front of the Club. Jessica got off and walked up to the bouncer, Jonny got off after her and followed,

"Jessica! How ya doing?" the bouncer asked,

"I'm doing good Ricky, me and my friend want to come in."

He looked over at Jonny, "yeah sure," he said, "just don't start any trouble tonight."

"I'll try not to Ricky," she muttered, "Come on Jonny," she said taking his hand.

Jonny followed her in, "so you know the bouncer."

"No, well yes," she said, "but I know the guy who owns the place."

Jonny nodded as they walked into the party room, music blared loudly across the room, booths ringed around the dance floor, some teens were dancing to some techno song while others sat in a booth and ate some food they bought.

"Jessica!" Chelsea shouted, 'over here!"

Jessica waved and walked over, Jonny following.

"I didn't expect you to bring Jonny here," Chelsea said, "especially since you two are on a date."

Jessica blushed, "well I just thought he would like to see one of the greatest teen clubs ever."

Chelsea nodded, "so Jonny, you ever come here?"

"Nope," he said, "I usually don't have enough time to come to places like this."

Chelsea looked at him, "so how did you have enough time to take Jessica on this trip?"

"I made some time," he said, making Jessica blush again.

James looked at Jonny, 'so how come you don't have a lot of time on your hands?"

"I work," he said, "after school I usually go help my dad at the machine shop, today he gave me the afternoon off to do whatever I wanted, so I thought I'd take Jessica out."

James nodded.

"Uh James can you go get our order?" she asked, "and Jonny, can you help him? He might need the help."

"Sure." Jonny said standing up, he followed James to the bar.

"So what is your verdict?" Jessica asked Chelsea.

"He's perfect!" she said smiling, "he's just so laid back!"

'I know right?" Jessica said, "He's a gentleman, and a bit of a softie."

'No way!" Chelsea said gleefully, "the tough biker is a softie, and Jessica Pickles is going for a softie, boy have you changed"

"I said he was only a little bit of a softie," she said defensively, "and I have not changed!"

"Relax," Chelsea said, "I'm just teasing, and he really does seem perfect."

Jessica nodded and looked at Jonny and James as they walked back, James had a trey of food with him, "so what are you two talking about?" James asked.

"Oh nothing, school work, food you know ordinary stuff." Chelsea said.

James nodded, "so who's going to the start of school/end of summer jamboree?'

"Where's that?" Jessica asked.

"It's this Saturday," he said, 'down at the beach, there gonna be grilling out, having a bon fire, you know all that fun stuff."

"Hmm, sounds like a good place to go.' Jessica said.

Jonny nodded, "probably go by there." He said.

Chelsea nodded and was about to say something when a guy walked over, "Chelsea!" he growled.

'Oh shit," Chelsea said seeing who it was.

"Who's that?" Jonny whispered to Jessica.

"Chelsea's ex boyfriend, William." Jessica whispered back.

"What do you think your doing here?" he growled.

"I'm hanging out with my boyfriend." she said calmly.

"You already have another boyfriend you stupid slut." He growled.

James stood up, "hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking too!" He said, he took a step towards will.

Will turned towards him and punched him, making James hit the ground, the music stopped and everyone looked over, "this is who you left me for! This weak ass punk!"

Jonny stood up, "hey buddy," he said, his voice cold, "chill out."

"Who the hell are you!" Will growled.

"I'm the friend of the guy you just punched." Jonny said taking off his jacket and dropping it on the floor, showing off his muscular arms.

"Who do you think you are? Trying to intimidate me?" will shouted, and then ran at Jonny, throwing a punch at him.

Jonny hit will's arm to the side then slammed his fist into wills stomach, as he bent over in pain he slammed his head into the table.

Will groaned and tried to stand up.

Jonny picked him up and dragged him to the door, he threw him out. "And stay out." He said then walked inside, he walked over to James, "you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, he caught me off guard." James slurred, "I'm fine."

Jonny helped him up, "you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine," James said, 'thanks for the help."

Jonny nodded, "No problem."

Chelsea ran over to James, "are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He said to her, "Are you alright?" he asked cupping her cheek.

"I'm good." She said softly.

Jonny watched the two, then walked over to Jessica.

"That was awesome," Jessica said to him, handing his jacket back.

"Thanks," he said smiling, "you alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"…I don't know, I just felt like I need to ask that."

Jessica nodded smiling.

Jonny's phone started ringing, 'hello?" he said answering it, "I'm still with Jessica… I thought you said I didn't have to go in today…come on…fine…I'll see you in a little bit." He hung up his phone, "I'm sorry Jessica, I gotta go into the shop."

"Aw man." She said. "Can't we hang out for a little while longer?"

"I wish I could." He said, "but he's saying it's an urgent call."

Jessica sighed, "I guess." She muttered, "can you take me back to my house?"

"Sure." He said, and started heading for the door.

"Chels, are you and James gonna be alright?"

"We'll be fine." Chelsea said, "We're about to leave anyways."

She nodded and she followed Jonny out, she looked at him, and saw a scar tracing from the base of his neck up to his cheek, "where'd you get that scar?" she asked.

His hand instinctively went up to it, "hunting trip didn't end as well as we had hoped it would."

"What happened?" she asked.

"My dad used to be a marine, he made us sleep with our guns, and one of my cousin's thought I hadn't loaded my rifle, so to freak everyone out he pulled the trigger while I was asleep, bullet grazed me from my shoulder up to my cheek, if it had been right under my neck I wouldn't be here right now."

"Wow," she muttered, 'he made you sleep with the gun?"

"Yeah, he was always like that, guess the old man thought he was still in the Marines," he said, "I learned to live with it though."

"I know how you feel." Jessica said.

"I doubt you do." He said, "your father probably hasn't done something like make you sleep with a rifle, you don't know how it feels."

"Really?" she asked, then uncovered her shoulder a little, showing a bullet wound, "my dad had taught me when I was five how to take apart his pistol and put it back together again, one day he had forgotten to take out the bullets from the clip, when I checked to see if it worked, the gun shot off and ricocheted back at me, hit me in my shoulder, I don't remember much after that because I passed out, but I know my mother was pissed."

"I could imagine," he said, "was your dad in the forces?"

She nodded, "army, he spent five years in the Middle East, would've probably stayed there longer but his squad was ambushed and he was injured, every now and then he still has flashbacks from when he was in the war."

He nodded, "maybe you do know how I feel." He said smiling a little.

Jessica nodded smiling,

He got on his motorcycle and Jessica jumped on after him, he started up his motorcycle and sped away, going as fast as he could go, Jessica held on as best as she could, "think you could go a little slower!" she shouted.

"Where's the fun in that!" he shouted back, but slowed down.

"It's fun in the 'I don't want to crash' kinda fun." She said.

Jonny smiled, "I understand." He said and pulled up to her house.

Jessica got off and walked up to the door, Jonny followed her up.

"I had a good time tonight." Jessica said to him, 'even if it was cut short."

"I had a good time too." He said, "think we could do it again sometime?"

"Definitely!" she said quickly, and then blushed.

Jonny gave a small grin, "how about lets go to that Bonfire Saturday." He said.

"That sounds great." She said smiling.

"It's a date then," he said, "goodnight," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," she said.

Jonny started walking back but turned around and walked up to Jessica, he kissed her, deeply.

Jessica's eye's widened in surprise, then she slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, they sat there for who knows how long kissing, lost in the moment, when they finally broke apart Jessica was breathing hard, "that felt…right…" she whispered.

"I know," he muttered, and then kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." She said softly,

He smiled, "can't wait," he said, and then slowly started walking back to his motorcycle.

She watched him leave, a smile on her face.

He got on his motorcycle and took one more look at her, he smiled and drove away.

Jessica smiled and walked into the house, a broad grin on her face.

Dil woke up and looked at her, "Your home early," he said, "it's barely 8, and I expected you back at 10.

"Uh…he had to go into work…he dropped me off." She said a distractedly, a smile still on her face, "Um…I gotta go…to bed…" she walked up the stairs.

Dil watched her leave, "wow, must've been a good date." He said, and then got up, "lets see how Penny's doing."

Tommy sat beside Grif with a beer in his hand, "so how's little Dexter doing?" he asked.

"DJ? He's alright," Grif said, 'that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually, he took a few tests a few days ago, and the school board has decided he can be in high school."

"He's a sixth grader," Tommy said shocked.

"I know, it's weird, well anyways, Lil will let him go, but she wants someone to be able to look out for him."

"Of course," Tommy said, "you know that Chelsea and Jessica will watch out for him, so will James."

'I know that," Grif said, "but please, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Can do."

Kimi and Lil walked out, "so what are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about DJ going to High school." Tommy said, "pretty big step for him."

"I know," Lil said, "he can't stop talking about it."

"Where is he anyways?" Tommy asked.

"He's' downstairs, he should be asleep." Grif said.

"Usually he isn't.' Lil said.

Tommy nodded, "so how's teaching Lil?" Tommy asked.

"It sucks," she said, "the kids are getting even worse, it's mostly the boy's who are the biggest pain."

"Give me there names," Tommy said, "I'll straighten them out.'

Lil smiled, "thanks tommy."

"No problem." Tommy said, "Oh discussing pains Grif, have you found out who's been robbing the houses? "

"Nope," Grif said, "they struck again too, hit a small guns store, they left most of the guns, but took all the money, and most of the ammunition that was in there."

"These guy's are gearing up for something," Tommy said, "but what?"

"I have no idea buddy, "we'll probably find out next week."

"Alright, enough talk of work you two," Lil said, "tonight we're supposed to have a good time."

Grif nodded, "we'll talk about it later Tommy," he said,

Tommy nodded and took a swig of his beer, "we'll find out later," he muttered,


	3. meeting DJ

Jessica walked into school with a smile on her face.

"Well you look happy," Chels said walking over, "guess the end of your date went pretty good."

"Yeah," Jessica said smiling, 'It was great."

"Well good for you," she said, "when's the next one?"

"He's taking me to the bonfire Saturday."

"That's great!" she said happily, "Hey did you hear that our cousin's going to be a freshman?"

"Gizmo?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, the king of gadgets!" Chels said excitedly.

"I knew he would eventually, the kids a genius." Jessica said, "Did you see what he did to his dads car? It goes like a million miles an hour now!"

Chels nodded smiling, "Now listen, he's supposed to be transferring today."

"Sweet!" she said, "I wonder when he gets here."

"Jessica Pickles, please come to the office now." Someone said over the intercom.

"Lets go see what they need." Jessica said putting her skateboard on the ground and started skating down the halls, Chels followed her on her skateboard.

Mr. Willburn waited outside the office with a kid, the kid was about five foot eight, with long straight black hair, he had on glasses that looked like goggles, and his clothes were baggy. Jessica slid to a stop in front of Mr. Willburn, "sup Mr. W," she said.

"Ah Jessica," he said, "Could you be so kind as to stop skateboarding in the halls."

"Sorry," she said picking up her skateboard and putting it on her back, "sup Gizmo," she said.

"Hey Jess." He said pushing up his glasses, "haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah it's been a while little cousin."

"Well Ms. Pickles, this is your cousin Dexter junior." He said, "He'll be going her e for the remainder of this year, and your supposed to help him get around."

"Yeah I know." She said.

"Well then I'll leave you to It." he said, and walked back into his office.

"So how's it going little cuz?" she asked.

"Pretty good," he said, "still wish I was back with my friends, but you know, being in this grade is awesome too."

"Yeah," Jessica said, "so have any new inventions?"

"Yeah," he said, 'see these specs?" he asked pointing at his glasses."

"Yeah." Jessica said.

"Well I was able to put in a small micro computer, there's a small wire in the leg of one of the glasses, it attaches to my neck in the back and taps into my cerebral cortex, so now the glasses know what I want to search, what I want to do at all times, I could pull up anything on here."

"That's cool!" she said.

"Yeah, there's just a small drawback." He said.

"What's that?"

"Every now and then, it shocks me." he said, "usually when I try to use it too long, and it uses too much electricity, I turn it on and it just starts sucking up too much."

"Yeah, that's a problem." Jessica said, 'have you tried to make a regulator for it?"

He thought about it, "you mean to regulate the flow of electricity?"

"Yes." Jessica said.

"Why…that's brilliant, I just need to draw up a new schematic and attach the regulator and it'll work perfectly! Maybe I could install the camera I wanted to install too."

Jessica smiled, "you're a crazy guy."

"The craziest." He said smiling, and they walked down the hall, Chels stood up from where she was sitting and walked over, "sup Gizmo!" she said, "welcome to hell."

"It's not that bad here."

"Yeah." Jessica said walking to the lunchroom.

Melanie walked by and hit Jessica's stuff out of her hand.

"What the hell!" Jessica shouted at her.

"What?" Melanie said turning around innocently, "I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit." Jessica said.

"What are you going to do about it? Huh Jessica?"

Jessica balled up her fist but Chels stopped her, "it's not worth it." she said.

Jessica let out a breath and picked up her stuff.

Melanie gave a smirk, "I thought so." She said and walked away.

"Well she's not very nice." Gizmo said.

"Yeah, she never was."

"Weren't you two like best friends?"

"Yeah like in kindergarten." Jessica said, 'now let me help you to your class."

They walked down the hall and into his math class, "Mr. Frank, this is your new student, Dexter Junior,"

"Ah Dexter Junior," the teacher said turning to him, "got any nicknames?"

"Well some of my friends call me Gizmo." he said.

"Really? Why so?"

Gizmo got a smile on his face, and pulled out one of his pens, "see this pen? Looks like an ordinary pen right?"

"Yeah." He said."

"It writes like a pen, clicks like a pen, but," he pressed a small little switch on the side and the side popped open, showing a small screen, "it's also a little transceiver in it that you can use to message your friends."

"Oh really?" he asked, "Does it work?"

"Does it work he asks," gizmo said laughing,

"Well it doesn't even have any keys."

"That's because you whisper into It." he said, he pulled out another and gave it to the teacher, "here watch." He walked out into the hall, the teacher looked at the pen, then suddenly it vibrated softly, he opened it and looked at it, "does it seem like it works now…" he read. "Why this is incredible!" he said.

Gizmo walked in.

"You got any more inventions?"

"Well I'm working on glasses that double as a computer, but I have to work a few bugs out of them first."

"Well it'll be a great honor to have you in our class." He said smiling.

"I believe my work here is done." She said and walked out, Chelsea following her.

Jonny walked over, "hey Jessica." He said smiling.

"Hey Jonny." She said, her eyes brightening.

He gave her a hug, "how's it going?" he asked.

"It's going good, I was just showing my cousin to his room."

He nodded, "that's cool." He said, his arm still around her, "so do you think you can hang out tonight?"

"Sorry, but our parents are having a cook out and they want us to be there." Chelsea chimed in.

"Well maybe you can come by Jonny." Jessica said.

Jonny smiled, "sure, I'll drop by." He said, "But for now I need to get to class, I'll see you this afternoon." He said giving her a kiss, then walking down the hall.

Jessica smiled, "see you." She said.

"Well, well, well," Chelsea said, "kissing already huh?"

"Oh shut up." Jessica said.

Jonny walked down the hall, "Jonny," a guy said going over to him.

Jonny stopped and turned to the guy, 'sup Tiberius." He said.

"I saw you with that girl." He said.

"What was the deal huh?" he asked, "stay away from relationships for now, that was the deal, do you remember why?" Jonny didn't speak, he just kept staring ahead, "because if something goes wrong while we're robbing a house or something I don't want to be the one to go up to her and say 'sorry but your boyfriend just got killed while we were robbing a house.'"

"That's not going to happen," he said, "because nothing will go wrong."

"That's not a for sure thing," Tiberius said, "I'm just looking out for you."

"I appreciate it Tiberius, but nothings gonna happen." Jonny said, "just calm down."

Tiberius sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left.

Jonny sighed and walked into his class.

Gizmo sat in his class bored, he had already done the work and the homework and was now just sitting there, he looked around and pressed a small button on his wrist, his specs instantly got dark, he couldn't see anything at all, he smiled and fell asleep.

"Psst, hey idiot," someone said behind him, "Teachers giving you the stink eye.

He pressed the button on his wrist again and his specs went clear, he looked behind him and a girl was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look ahead." She whispered, Gizmo looked forward and the teacher was glaring at him.

"Oh, that's the stink eye." He said, he waved at the teacher.

"Quit being an idiot!" she said laughing.

Gizmo grinned and looked back at the girl again, she was short and petite. A lot smaller then most of the girls in the room, she had on a purple hoodie with a black beret on, her red hair was straight and too her shoulders, a black glove with the finger tips cut off was on her right arm.

"I'm Gizmo," he said holding his hand out.

She looked at it then shook his hand, "Claire." She said.

"You don't look very much like a freshman." He said.

"Well neither do you," she said.

"True," gizmo said.

"I should be an eighth grader this year," she said, "but my parents bumped me up a grade, what about you."

"Well, I should be in the sixth grade right now." He said.

"Wow!" she said, "you must be really smart."

"Not really." He said.

"Then how did you get all the way up to freshman year?"

"Just lucky I guess." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and Claire jumped up and walked out, Gizmo stood up and followed her, "so you were an eighth grader huh?"

"Yep." She said walking to her next class,

He looked at her.

She looked back at him, "are you checking me out?" she asked.

"Uh…no…no, I'm not." He said.

She turned to him and crossed her arms, "oh really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…wait…what am I supposed to say…"

"You know for a smart guy you're a pretty big idiot." She said.

"That may be true…but…yeah that's true."

She rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"But just to be clear, I was not staring at you."

"Yeah, whatever." She said.

Gizmo shrugged, "alright."

She turned on him again, "why are you following me?" she asked.

"I'm not," he said pointing to her classroom, "This is my next class."

She groaned, "great," she said, "Hope this is the last class I have with you."

Gizmo turned on his computer and checked his schedule, then looked at hers, he grinned _what do ya know, we have all of our classes together. _

After school Jessica skateboarded to the Java lava with Chelsea, James and Gizmo. She jumped off her skateboard and picked it up, putting it on her back, James and Chelsea did the same, and Gizmo jumped off of his bike and chained up his bike. "So how was your first day of school?" Jessica asked.

"Pretty good," Gizmo said, "I made a friend."

"Already?" she asked, "that was pretty quick."

"Yeah, her name is Claire."

"Oh," Chels said very interested, "a girl?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Really?" Chels said, "What does she look like? What did she wear? How does she act?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Gizmo asked.

"With Chelsea? Yes." Jessica said.

"Well, she had red hair, wore a black beret, a purple sweater, with a white T shirt underneath, blue pants, sneakers, and a glove on one hand, she has green eyes, not the green you usually see, but more like an olive."

"Damn dude," James said.

"What we had like every class together." He said, "and I finished all of my assignments early, so I had a lot of time to do nothing.

"So you stared at her," Chelsea asked.

"Well…when you say it like that it makes me look like a stalker." Gizmo said.

"Good thing your camera doesn't work yet." Jessica said and walked into the Java lava.

Dil looked up, "ah ladies!" he said to Jessica and Chelsea, "and…DJ?"

"Sup Uncle Dil." He said.

"When did you come this way?" he asked.

"Just got transferred to High school." He said,

"Oh, well congratulations." He said, "free smoothies."

"Really?" Gizmo asked.

"Nope." Dil said smiling.

"Got my hopes up for nothing," James muttered.

Dil looked at Jessica, "so how was it with your new boyfriend?" he asked.

"Oh it's great," she said turning a little red, "he's coming by to hang out at the cook out."

"Awesome, he could try my famous steak." Dil said.

Jessica nodded, "well I better go, I'm going to meet him at his fathers workshop." She said and walked out.

Chelsea smiled, "Those two are just perfect for each other." She said.

"You said the same thing about you and that one football player," Dil said.

Gizmo laughed and Chelsea turned red, "DAD!"

Dil laughed, "I'm just messing with you honey."

"What football player?" James asked.


	4. the truth revealed, (sorta)

Jonny walked out of his fathers machine shop, he had a cut over his eye and a bruise on his cheek, "damn that hurt..." he muttered rubbing his cheek.

"What happened?" a surprised voice said, he turned around and saw Jessica.

"N-nothing," Jonny said, "work accident."

Jessica walked forward and looked at the cut, "That cut is deep," she said, "you need to get that checked out."

"I'm fine," Jonny muttered, "I've gotten these before."

"It still looks like it hurts," Jessica said, "Do you want me to kiss it all better?"

Jonny smirked, "I'm good for now," he said then kissed her cheek.

Jessica smiled, "well lets get to that cook out." She said, putting her skateboard down.

Jonny smiled, "alright skater girl, lets go." He started walking down the street, Jessica skating beside him.

"So," Jessica said, "why do you always wear a leather jacket?"

"What?" he asked.

"I mean I always see you with that jacket, when it's hot, when it's cold."

"Why mess with a good look?" he asked.

"Because leather in hot weather sucks." She said.

"Not for me." He said, putting his hand in his pockets, "why do you always skate around?"

"Because it's fun." She said grinning.

"But you get tired after a while."

'Yeah but…shut up!"

He laughed a little, soon they got to the cook out and the two walked in together, Jonny looked around the backyard and saw many people he didn't know, the only two he knew were Chelsea and James, "Chels!" Jess shouted running over to her.

'How's it going girl!" Chels said, 'I see you got Jonny here.'

"Of course."

Jonny looked around and caught Grif's eye, he saw the police officer giving him a hard look, "hey." Jonny said looking at Vanessa, "who's the dude glaring at me?"

"Oh that's Dexter Grif, he's sort of like my uncle, and he's a police officer."

Jonny went rigid, "uh…" he said uncomfortably. "I…uh…gotta…"

"No you're not leaving," Chels said to him, "he isn't going to arrest you hoodlum, just relax."

Jessica looked at him, "why would he arrest you anyways? You don't have a record do you?"

"No…but my dad does…" Jonny said scratching his head, "and…I don't want to catch any flak because of that."

"Don't worry," Chels said, "Uncle Grif is very understanding.

* * *

"That kid," Grif said to Tommy, "I don't like him."

"He's my daughters boyfriend," Tommy said, looking down at his cards, " he's an alright guy."

"But something about him is off." Grif muttered.

"Just calm down Officer," Dil said, he was holding the cars with his feet, (don't know how he does it but he did it,) I've met him too, he's good in my book."

Grif nodded then called Jonny over, Jonny sort of went pale and walked over, "Yes sir?"

"How'd you get that cut over your eye and the bruise?"

"I…I work in my dad's auto shop, I was grinding the side of a car when the wheel unlatched and flew off, slashed my forehead, made me fall back and hit my cheek on the table."

"Mhmm…anyone else there when it happened?"

"Yeah my dad and my brother," he said, "we were all working on the same car."

"And how did the grinding wheel come off?"

"My bro didn't put it on right." He said.

"And what did your father do?"

"He whooped my brother for not being careful."

Grif gave him a hard look then nodded, Jonny quickly walked away.

"Damn." Dil said, "we all going to be questioned like that? Or just the new boyfriends."

Jonny watched the Jessica as she played volleyball with Chelsea and a few of the adults, he didn't join in because he hated sports but he loved watching Jessica win against her cousin and uncles.

"Man that was fun!" Jessica said walking over, wiping off some sweat.

"You're pretty good, why don't you join the school team?" Jonny asked.

"Eh I played for a few weeks on the team until an old enemy got me kicked off."

"For what?"

"Fighting." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What do you think about that?" she whispered in his ear.

He smiled, and whispered, "I think my girlfriend is cool." He said, and just as they were about to kiss someone cleared his throat, making Jonny and Jessica pulled away from each other, Grif stood in front of them,

"Well Jonny, curfew is in an hour, so you might want to get going." Grif said.

"I'll go with him, "Jessica said, "I mean he walked here and I don't want him getting mugged."

"I think he'll be fine," Grif said, "I'll give him a ride home."

Jessica looked down then looked at Jonny, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Jonny leaned down and kissed her, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling.

She blushed and grinned.

"Alright, alright," Grif said, pushing Jonny towards his car, Jonny smiled as he watched Jessica, he got into the car and looked on the interior, it was pretty old, all the seats were old and worn, the dashboard was cracked in several places and the glove box was off it's hinges, "you ever think about fixing this up?" he asked.

"Don't got the time." Grif said getting in and starting it, it started instantly, "plus all I care about is the engine." He put it in drive and pressed the gas, making it take off down the street.

"Holy shit!" Jonny said, "how'd you get it to go this fast!"

Grif smiled, "my son knows cars." He said, "He souped up my police car too."

Jonny laughed then looked at Grif and realized he was serious, "your son's a smart kid huh?"

"Yep, don't know where he got it from, I mean his mothers smart, but I'm not exactly Einstein."

Jonny nodded, "that garage right there." He said pointing.

Grif pulled over and Jonny got out, "Thanks." Jonny said to him.

"No problem, and Jonny." Grif said making Jonny turn around, "Yes sir?"

"If you hurt my niece I'm kicking your ass." He said driving off.

"Threatened three times in one week," Jonny said, "new record."

* * *

(Saturday night)

Jessica walked onto the beach looking around, the low hanging sun made the sand seem golden, "come on Jonny!" she shouted.

Jonny walked over, he wore some swim trunks and a black wife beater, "why are we here so early?" he asked, "The bonfire isn't for another two hours."

"Can't we just hang out here till then?" she asked, "plus I wanted to swim before those pervs from school got here."

"What pervs?" Jonny said instantly, his hands balling up."

"It's nothing, just some immature guy's."

"If they're trying anything…" he started.

Jess smiled and kissed him, "don't' worry," she said, "they won't do shit, their too scared of you," she turned away and walked towards the water.

Jonny watched as she walked, she had worn a white bikini with flowers on it out here, with a little wrap that went around her waist, as she got closer to the water she untied the wrap and let it fall to her ankles, "Damn…" Jonny muttered, looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"So, you going to come in?" Jessica asked, "or are you going to look at my ass all night."

Jonny shook his head and ran in after her, pulling off his wife beater and depositing it on the ground.

Jessica looked at him, "Wow…" she whispered, looking at his large toned muscles, he walked towards her,

"Like what you see?" he asked, making her blush.

"Maybe just a little…" she muttered, "though I think you're looking more then I am."

Jonny blushed, making Jessica laugh, "whom are you laughing at?" he asked and picked her up.

"Jonny stop!" she screamed still laughing.

"What's the magic word?" Jonny asked holding her close, one arm around her waist and the other around her back.

She leaned close, "Please." She whispered, then the two kissed deeply, Jessica slowly put her arms around his neck as his hands slowly wandered up to her bikini strap, "whoa, whoa, whoa…" she whispered, "yellow flag."

Jonny slowly put his hands down, "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's alright," she said to him, "I just don't want to get that deep this early in our relationship."

Jonny nodded, "I understand."

"Jonny!" someone shouted, making Jonny turn around, Tiberius stood on the street, "where the fuck have you been!"

"I told dad I was coming here," he said, "why?"

"We've been trying to call your dumbass." He said walking down, "we got a…car to fix." He said looking at Vanessa, "and we need to go get it now."

"A-are you sure?" Jonny asked.

"Positive." He said.

Jonny sighed and looked at Vanessa, "I…I gotta go…"

"Don't worry about it," Jessica said with a disappointed look, "maybe I can see you after you fix the car."

Jonny nodded, "let me get her home first," he said to Tiberius, "then I'll meet you at the shop."

Tiberius nodded and walked to his truck.

* * *

Jessica sat in the sand at the bonfire and let out a sigh, everyone around her was having fun dancing around with their dates and she was alone.

"Hey Jess." Gizmo said walking over, "where's your boyfriend."

"He had to go into work Gizmo," she said, 'I don't know if he's coming or not."

"Do you want me to go find him?" Gizmo asked.

"You don't have to…" Jessica started but Gizmo cut her off.

"Nonsense, I'll be back in a few minutes," he turned and walked away,

Jessica sighed and looked at the fire, she took a deep breath and laid back, then heard two people yelling at each other, she stood up and slowly followed the sound, she looked around a tree and saw Melanie and her boyfriend both were screaming at each other, Jessica hid behind the tree and listened.

"Why would you break up with me!" Melanie shouted, "don't I mean anything to you!"

"Don't think of yourself like that!" her boyfriend shouted, "makes you sound human!"

"Danny I've been with you for a year," Melanie said pleadingly, "I've done things for you that I've never done with any other guy!"

"That's because you're easy." Danny said, "What did you really think I was interested in you? You were just a piece of ass to me."

"Danny…" Melanie whispered, tears in her eyes.

_Harsh_ Jessica thought, _I mean I don't really like her but no one should be used like that._

"Don't start crying," he growled at Melanie "I hate when you cry, you're so weak! Just weak and worthless!" he turned and walked away, "thanks for keeping my bed warm." He said as he walked away.

Melanie fell to her knees and kept crying.

Jessica decided it was time to leave, but when she looked at Melanie sitting there, broken and crying, she sighed and thought _why am I so nice._ And walked over to her, "hey…are you okay…'she asked awkwardly.

"No…I'm not okay." Melanie sniffed. Not even looking up.

Jessica walked over to her, "um…I know you don't really like me…and to be honest I don't like you so much either…but I don't think he should've treated you that way."

"But he was right!" Melanie sobbed, 'I'm nothing but a weak slut."

"No your not." Jessica said, kneeling down beside her, "you just fell in love with the wrong guy." Melanie just stared down, "hey I have an idea," Jessica said, "how about you call me a freak? Make fun of me? You always like making fun of me."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Melanie suddenly asked, "I've been the worst kind of person to you since fifth grade, why would you be trying to comfort me?"

"Because no one deserves to be told they're worthless." Jessica said, "and besides I don't even remember why we got into a fight anyways, but I do remember when we got Bobby Frazier to eat glue."

Melanie smiled, "he didn't need us to get him to eat it." She said giggling a little, "Remember when we got all the kids to band together and stay out another hour for recess."

Jessica grinned, "yeah, I remember, we were sitting in the corner during recess for two weeks, oh what about in fourth grade when we went to the zoo and the tigers "magically" became free?"

"Or when we both became the schools baddest 'thugs'"

"MC Melly you know I do!" Jessica said laughing, Melanie joined in and they both laughed at the memories, sitting side by side and looking at the sky, Melanie looked at the stars then sighed, "I was jealous." She said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"The reason we fought so much after fifth grade, it was because I was jealous of you."

"Why were you jealous of me? You were the cool one."

"No I wasn't," Melanie muttered, "the only reason I was popular was because you were, all the girls wanted to be like you, all the guy's wanted to be with you, and I was just…just your stupid ditzy friend that you hung out with sometimes, and then Thomas Gregory asked you to the sixth grade dance and that just put me over the edge."

Jessica looked at her, "Thomas Gregory?" she asked, and then laughed.

"What?" Melanie asked, sort of mad.

"Thomas was trying to get you jealous." She said giggling, "he wanted to go out with you so bad, I just told him to ask you but he thought getting you jealous was better."

Melanie saw the irony in this and started laughing too, soon both were rolling on the floor and holding their sides, "so this entire time we've been fighting was over some guy that moved to Texas?" Jessica asked calming down.

"Yeah…" Melanie chuckled, "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Hey don't worry," Jessica said, "we've both been stupid."

Melanie nodded, "hey wanna get back to the bonfire and get some hamburgers J-Dog?"

Jessica smiled, "you bet MC Melly." She said and the two laughed, standing up and walking out.

* * *

Jonny and Tiberius unloaded the truck and put the goods into a hidden hatch, "hey man you gotta stop hanging out with that girl." Tiberius said.

"Tiberius, I already told you I'm not going to stop see her." He growled.

"Just listen to me," Tiberius said, "your now a full member of the gang, your going to be sent on real runs, not just these little petty theft, if you get shot how are you going to explain it to her?"

"Hunting accident." Jonny muttered, starting to walk away.

"What if you die!" Tiberius shouted, "She's turning you soft Jonny."

Jonny turned around and grabbed Tiberius by the neck, slamming him into the wall, "I AM NOT SOFT!" he snarled.

"Really?" Tiberius croaked out, "I see you two hanging out…saying yes sir and no sir to her father…getting buddy, buddy with that cop…"

Jonny tossed him to the side and turned away.

Tiberius took in a deep breath, massaging his sore throat, "I know you like this girl Jonny," Tiberius muttered standing up, "that's why I don't want you with her anymore, to not hurt her."

"I'm not leaving her." Jonny said.

Tiberius sighed and started walking in, "you better be careful then Jonny," he said, "because if you get hurt, or you hurt that girl, there'll be hell to pay."

Jonny sighed and walked out of the garage, he ran over to a trashcan and kicked it, making it fly into the next yard, Jonny looked down and his eyes widened in surprise, "gizmo?"

Gizmo was kneeling where the trashcan had just been, "hehe…surprise…"


	5. Discussions

Gizmo sat nervously in his eighth period class, it had been three weeks since he had found out about Jonny being in a gang, and for those three weeks he was scared that something would happen to him, he had also been avoiding Jonny so as to not be taken by him.

"Gizmo, are you alright?" Claire asked him, "You haven't been paying attention to our project."

"I'm…I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he said nervously.

"Well for one you've been looking at the desk all day instead of trying to help me finish our report on the Civil War." She said, "and for another you haven't been trying to tell me about a new gadget you just made."

"I'm…I'm very preoccupied right now…" he said, "But I'll help." As he helped Claire right the Report he looked up and saw Jonny looking into the window, he motioned for Gizmo to come out and walked away.

"Uh…I have to go to the bathroom." He said quickly and walked out, Claire watched him leave, raising an eyebrow.

Jonny stood in the hall, leaned up against the wall.

"Jonny." Gizmo whispered walking over to him, "I'm freaking out man! I'm thinking any second some guy from your gang is going to come in and shoot me!"

"Relax Gizmo." He said, "I wouldn't let any of them get close to you, besides no one knows that you know I'm affiliated with a gang, that's mostly the reason I came to talk to you cause I knew you were freaking out."

"So no ones going to try and kill me?" Gizmo asked relieved.

"Nope." Jonny said, "no one will try to harm you." Then Jonny scratched his head, "I…I also called you out to ask a favor."

"And what's that?" gizmo asked.

"Well…I heard Chelsea and Melanie mention that Jessica's birthday is in a few days." He muttered, "and…I just wanted to ask you if you knew what she likes."

Gizmo looked at him in surprised, "you want gift advice…from me?"

"Well I wasn't going to ask Chelsea or Melanie because they would go tell Jessica…so…yeah."

"Well I know she loves Dolphins," he said, "But I don't really know what to do with that."

"Maybe get her a little sculpture of a dolphin?" Jonny said.

"Are you kidding me!" someone shouted making gizmo turn around, Claire stood there, giddy as a schoolgirl, "you're going to buy your girlfriend a dolphin sculpture? Don't get me wrong that's all cool and everything but come on, you can do better then that."

Jonny looked at the small girl in surprise "I-I-I can?" he stuttered.

"Yes!" she said exasperated, 'Now let me ask, does she like wearing jewelry?"

Jonny thought about it. "Yeah, she always wears a necklace with a small little lightning bolt on it."

"That's what you get her!" Claire said, "a necklace with a dolphin charm!"

Jonny nodded, "that sounds good." He said, "thanks half pint." He said to Claire, "I'll see you later Gizmo,' he said, then whispered in Gizmo's ear, "your girlfriends pretty smart" then walked away.

Gizmo turned a little red and turned to Claire, a deep blush creeping up on her cheeks, _guess she heard him…_ Gizmo thought.

"So…we better get back to class." Claire muttered.

"Uh…yeah…" Gizmo said scratching his head and walking, Claire following him, "so…why did you follow me out?"

"Well I saw that guy in the window, then when he motioned for someone to come out you made up that load of bull about going to the bathroom so I snuck out of class to make sure you were alright."

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"I got there when he asked about the gift for his girlfriend." She said.

Gizmo nodded, "well thanks for being concerned for me." He said.

Claire nodded and opened the door and snuck in, Gizmo behind her.

" AND MS. MATHERS! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUTSIDE OF CLASS!" their teacher shouted.

"The two love birds got busted!" someone shouted, making everyone laugh.

Claire blushed and Gizmo turned red "so much for sneaking back in…" Gizmo whispered to her.

* * *

Jessica and Chelsea sat outside the principals office, waiting for Gizmo to come out, "can you believe what they're saying?" Chelsea asked, "Gizmo skipping class with a girl!"

"Calm down Chels." Jessica said, 'I doubt that's the case."

"I know, but still!"

Jonny walked over, "what's going on?" he asked.

"We're waiting for Gizmo, he was caught skipping class with some girl."

"What period?" Jonny asked.

"Eighth period." Jessica said.

"Oh…." Jonny said, "I can explain why he was out of class." He said, "Me and him were talking about a project that we were going to start together. His girlfriend tagged along because she didn't trust me I guess."

Jessica looked at him, "what kind of project?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was going to help me soup up an El Camino." Jonny said, "I'll go clear it up." He walked into the principal's office.

"You know that line is a load of bull." Chelsea said.

"It probably isn't." Jessica said, 'Jonny's always talking about an old El Camino truck he wants to restore, and to enlist Gizmo to help is probably a good idea."

"Well…I still think something's up." She muttered.

Jonny, Gizmo and Claire walked out, "they let us off with a warning." Gizmo said.

"I got lunch detention tomorrow." Jonny said.

"Yeah sorry," gizmo said, "but thanks for bailing us out."

"Anytime gizmo." He said.

Chelsea stood up and looked at Claire, "so you must be the girlfriend that Jonny was talking about."

"Who's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Gizmo's." Jessica said.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Claire said blushing.

"She's not my girlfriend." Gizmo said quickly.

"Wow both of you are quick to deny it." Chelsea said giving them a long look, "usually that means your lying."

"We're not lying!" they both said in unison.

Jessica smiled, "talking in unison." She said skeptically, "That's a big sign."

"Uh… I gotta go." They both said and ran down the hall. Going there separate ways.

Chelsea, Jessica and Jonny looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Gizmo walked into Jonny's garage, he looked around and saw Jonny working under an old pick up. "Hey Jonny!" he said loudly.

"Wha…" Jonny started trying to sit up straight, he hit his head into the bottom of the pickup with a loud thump, "Ow." He grumbled falling down and holding his head.

"Oh sorry." Gizmo said and pulled him out from underneath.

"I'm alright." He muttered holding his head, "just be quieter next time."

"Alright," he said, "so you said you need help with this?"

"Yeah, no one else wants to help me fix it up, they say it's a lost cause."

Gizmo walked around it, "it's not a lost cause." He said, "but it'll take a little while…why do you want to fix it up so bad anyway?"

"Because this will be my ride until senior year is over." He said.

"What about your motorcycle?"

"It gets cold during the winter and the cycle doesn't have a heater." He said opening up the hood.

"Oh…makes sense…" Gizmo said and looked under the hood with him, for the next hour the two replaced damaged parts, reconnected the fuel line and put in bigger speakers.

"Awesome." gizmo said looking at the El Camino.

Jonny nodded wiping his hands clean of dirt and grime.

Gizmo walked over to him, "I have to ask you something Jonny." He said.

"What is it?" he asked going over to a fridge.

"Well… it's about Claire."

Jonny pulled out a beer for himself and a coke for Gizmo, "what about your girlfriend?" he asked giving gizmo a coke.

"She's not my girlfriend…yet…" Gizmo said taking the coke.

Jonny popped the top off his bottle and took a swig, "so, little gizmo wants to nab him a girl?"

"Yeah," he said, "but how do I do it? I mean I barely know her…but…"

"But what?" Jonny asked taking another swig.

"I'm not sure." He said, 'like she's something different, she's cool and weird and funny…"

"So ask her out." Jonny said, "shouldn't be too hard.'

Gizmo thought about it, "what if she says no?"

"Then she says no and you move on." Jonny said. "Any questions?"

Gizmo thought a little longer, "where would I take her?"

"Take her to that diner…what's its name… it's at the corner of fifth and main."

"Oh The Corner." He said, "I know about it, my uncle owns it."

"Well take her there," he said.

Gizmo nodded, "alright, thanks Jonny." He said and opened his coke, gulping some of it down.

"Anytime man." He said, "Now you better get home, it's getting late."

Gizmo nodded and started walking.

"Wait." Jonny said, "I'll drive you."

* * *

Jessica sat in the Corner with Chelsea and Melanie, "so you guy's do the homework for Ms. Walker?" she asked.

"You know me jess, I didn't even listen in class." Chels said.

"Same here," Melanie said.

"Damn." Jessica muttered, "I didn't do it either.

"She gives us way too much homework." Chelsea complained.

"This is the first homework assignment she's given us since the first week." Jessica said.

"Exactly! Way too much homework!"

The three girls laughed as Phil brought out some food, "Here you go." He said, "on the house."

"Thanks uncle Phil." Chelsea said.

Phil nodded and walked into the back.

The door opened and three guys walked in, the leader saw Jessica and walked over, "well hello sexy," he said winking at her.

Jessica ignored him, taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"Hey, I'm talking to…"

"Dude, hold on," Jessica mumble through her hamburger, "I'm kinda in the zone." She took a swallow of the hamburger and turned to him, "what did you need?"

"Well I'll tell you what I want," he said, "I want you."

"Uh that's not going to happen." She said turning away from him.

"And why is that?" he asked, "too scared to ride the dragon?'

"No, I have a boyfriend."

The guy laughed, "I'm worth five men," he said to her, "come on I bet your boyfriend is some skinny ass weakling, someone who can never pleasure you." He leaned in and whispered into her ear, 'I can take you to places you've never even imagined."

Someone cleared his throat and the guy turned around, "and what do you think your saying to my girlfriend?" Jonny growled.

The guy's two friends stepped back, but he stood up and grinned cockily at Jonny, "oh I was just telling her to dump your sorry ass and come with me." He said.

"Is that so?" he asked taking off his jacket and putting it on a chair.

"And what are you doing now weak ass? "The guy asked before Jonny punched him, making him fall against the table.

"HEY!" Phil shouted making the girls and Jonny look over at him.

Phil walked over to the door and locked it, then put the open sign to closed, and moved the tables away, "don't' get any blood on the floor" he said, "and…FIGHT!"

"Your dead!" one of the friends shouted and ran at Jonny.

Jonny punched the guy in the stomach and kneed him in the stomach, the last guy ran at him and tried to slap him, Jonny caught his arm and bended it back, making the guy scream, "I don't know whether to beat the shit out of you or laugh, who tries to slap someone when their in a fist fight?" he thought about it "na I think I'm gonna knock you out," he punched the guy once and he was out cold.

Jessica had watched the entire fight, "nice job." She said standing up and walking over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good fight," Phil said, "Now take the trash out."

While Jonny took the unconscious guys out, Jessica talked to Chels and Melanie.

"He's pretty violent huh?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, and the jealous type." Chels said.

"Oh come on," Jessica said defensively, "he was just trying to defend me."

"Yeah, and take down three guy's while he did it." Phil muttered.

"I heard that uncle Phil.'

"…No you didn't."

Jessica rolled her eyes and looked back at her friends, "and besides, when did it become a crime to beat the hell out of disrespecting douche's like that guy and his friends?"

"It's called assault," Chels said, "look it up."

Jonny walked back in, "how's it going?" he asked pulling up a chair.

"Fine…" Melanie muttered, watching him carefully.

"Hey Jessica your little cousin came to talk to me." Jonny said.

"Yeah I know, helping you with the El Camino."

"He came to talk to me about something else too."

Jessica looked at him confused.

"You remember that girl he was hangin with?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he asked for advice on how to ask her out." Jonny said, then covered his ears as Chels shrieked in excitement

"I knew it!" she shouted, 'I knew he liked her! Oh I gotta text James." She started pulling out her phone "I don't know why he didn't come to me, I mean I could've helped him" she started typing on her but Melanie stopped her.

"He didn't come to you because he knew you would tell everyone." She said.

"Oh…right…I can keep a secret!"

"Then keep this one until she says yes." Jessica said, and then turned to Jonny, "what did you tell him to do?"

"I told him to ask her out on a date." He said, "bring her here."

"Not bad." Melanie said.

Jessica nodded, "that's about how you asked me, only it was to the movies.'

Jonny nodded.

Phil walked out and put some food in front of Jonny, "12.50" he said.

Jonny pulled out some money and gave it to him, then started eating, "thanks for the food," he said between bites.

Chels and Melanie watched Jessica and Jonny eat, "they eat like food is the most important thing right now." Chels whispered.

"Which means their perfect for each other." Melanie whispered back

* * *

Tommy sat with Kimi in the living room; they were snuggled up on the couch and were watching a movie. Tommy was close to falling asleep when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be," he muttered, standing up and walking over to the door, he opened it up and saw someone he hadn't seen in a while, "Big Mike?"

"What up coach." The gigantic man said grinning, "long time no see."

"Come on in." tommy said, "and try not to hit the ceiling fan."

He walked in "how's it been coach?" he asked.

"Pretty good, about to go to state again,"

"How many times you won that?"

"About ten times," Tommy said smirking, "last few years my team hasn't been as dedicated as the others."

He nodded, "I think my class was the most dedicated," he said, "I mean after all, we helped take down a gang with you."

Tommy shook his head and walked into the kitchen, "so what brings you by?"

"Well I'm moving back into town," Big Mike said, "and I wanted to talk to you about my son."

"Little Tim?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," he said, "he wants to join the team."

"Done," tommy said, "all he really has to do is join."

"Yeah…but there's something I gotta tell you," Big Mike said, "He's not very smart."

Tommy raised his eyebrow, "what?"

"He's not the smartest guy in his class…not even when he's alone is he the smartest one."

"Well…that's going to be a problem," tommy muttered.

"Yeah but he's strong, he's not as tall as I am…or as fat."

"Well you're going to have to figure out how to get his grades up," Tommy said.

Big Mike grinned, "he's a mini version of me Coach, he'll be able to get it."


	6. betrayal

Little Tim walked into the school looking around, the muscular teen walked past the closed doors of the classrooms his grey eyes droopy with boredom and giving off an uncaring attitude, he knocked on a door and waited.

The door opened and Mr. Frank stood in the doorway, "yes?"

"uh…I'm little Tim…looking for my class…"

Mr. Frank looked at him confused.

Little Tim sighed, "I'm Timothy Johnson."

"oh of course, come in."

Little Tim walked in looking around, all the kids in this class were freshman, two of them looked younger then that, he walked to the back of the class and sat down.

"Gizmo, can you help Tim? Help him get caught up?"

"yes sir," Gizmo said and looked at Tim, "hi I'm Gizmo."

"sup…I'm little Tim." He muttered,

"nice to meet you." Gizmo said, "so we're learning how to use Y=mx+b functions."

"uh…okay…"

"if you need any help just ask me." He went back to work.

Tim looked at his paper, and the letters and numbers that confused him a little, he pulled out a pen and started drawing, _screw this shit. _he thought as he drew.

Gizmo looked at him, "are you not going to do the work."

"I don't understand it." Tim said.

"then ask for help."

"I'm not a punk, I don't need any damn help." Tim grumbled.

"but it's actually really easy."

"I don't really care." Tim said, continuing to draw, his eyes still showing no signs of interest.

Gizmo sighed and stood up as the bell rang, he stood up and turned his paper in, and he and Claire walked out, talking to each other.

"Tim? Are you done?" Mr. Frank asked.

Little time stood up and put his paper on the desk, walking out.

Mr. Frank looked at the paper, looking at a drawing of a dragon, which took up most of the paper, "not bad." Mr. Frank muttered.

* * *

Jessica sat at lunch eating a hamburger, she looked up and saw Jonny walking towards her, his arm in a sling, "what happened!" Jessica asked, standing up.

"Nothing," Jonny said, "hunting accident over the weekend."

Jessica sighed, shaking her head, "you really need to stop going on hunting trips, you seem to always get shot."

Jonny smirked, "because it's fun." He said.

Jessica smiled and kissed him.

Gizmo and Claire walked over, "hey Jessica." Gizmo said.

"hey Gizmo, "Jessica said turning around, "how's it going?"

"pretty good." Gizmo said, he suddenly fell forward as a very large kid pushed past him.

Claire caught him from falling, "Jerk!" she shouted at the kid, he didn't turn around, just kept walking.

"I'm just making friends everywhere." Gizmo said, "that's the same kid from our math class."

Jessica looked at him, he looked familiar…"

"his names little Tim," Gizmo said, "he doesn't like math."

"I don't think anyone does," Jessica said matter-of-factly.

"true."

"well he doesn't have to be a jerk." Claire said.

Jessica nodded, "he seems familiar…."

Jonny shrugged, 'maybe you met him before."

Jessica nodded, "maybe…" she turned to Gizmo, "so you coming with me to watch the football practice? Today's the day that they run the thousand yards of hell."

"What?" Jonny asked.'

"four bleacher laps Four burpee laps on the field, up and back is one lap, four bear crawling laps, four crab walk laps and then another four ordinary laps."

"That sounds like fun."

"It's not," one of the football players groaned as he walked by, making Jessica laugh, "don't worry Tyrone, it won't be too bad."

"yeah I know, hey you coming to the party tomorrow? I'd like to see you there."

"maybe," Jessica said, 'Might have homework."

"alright cool." Tyrone said walking away.

"so who was that?" Jonny asked glaring at Tyrone as he walked away.

"oh he's an old friend," Jessica said, "his mother is Suzie Carmichael, the singer?"

"I don't like him." Jonny said simply.

"what?" Jessica asked confused, "wait…your jealous aren't you."

"No I'm not jealous, I don't get jealous."

"Your jealous," she said in a singsong voice.

"I am not!"

Gizmo shook his head, "still acting like kids." He muttered.

* * *

Jessica sat on the bleachers beside Gizmo, "so where is your oh so loving boyfriend?" Gizmo asked.

"Had to go into work," Jessica said, "couldn't come."

Gizmo nodded, "you would think that him having a bullet in his shoulder would be a good excuse to miss work."

Jessica nodded and watched as the team met on the field, her fathers limping figure joining them.

"Alright ladies," Tommy shouted, "you know what today is."

They all groaned, knowing what was going to happen to them.

"You all know what we're going to do."

They groaned, "hey, sooner we start this, the sooner we get it done." Tommy said, then looked up at a guy just standing there, still dressed in his school clothes. "may I help you?"

'I'm uh…little Tim…came to join up…'

"So you're big mikes son huh…" tommy muttered walking over to him, 'not as big as him, but still looking intimidating…what did you play at your old school.

"Whatever they put me as."

Tommy nodded, "well today we're doing our cardio work out." He said, "go get changed."

Little Tim looked down at his clothes, he pulled off his shirt, leaving on his under shirt, and put his backpack to the side, "I'm ready."

He nodded, "alright!" he barked, "now we got a new addition to the team, his name is Little Tim, I want you boys to help him get through this work out, if you try to trick him into doing extra work or make him leave early you will regret it!"

"Yes sir!" a few of the guy's shouted.

'Now get to work!"

The team took off, all of them running up into the bleachers, Little Tim followed, his tired eyes still the same,

'Lets go guy's!" Jessica shouted encouragement to the running team, "you got this!"

Little Tim ran past Jessica, "hey Jess." He mumbled as he went down the stares.

Jessica looked surprised that he knew her. "hey Tim!"

On they ran, many started to do a light jog, too tired to keep running, even the ones that were running were slowly slowing down, but not Little Tim, he was breathing hard and sweat was pouring down his face but he had not changed his pace from the beginning, keeping it at a dead sprint.

"Half way point!" Tommy shouted as Little Tim came to a stop in front of him, "I'm done coach."

Tommy raised an eyebrow surprised, "all of it?"

Little Tim nodded.

"Well…wait until the others are done I guess."

Little Tim nodded and sat down in the sand, slowly tracing something into the ground

Jessica walked over to him, "Hey, good run." She said.

He nodded as he continued to draw.

"So do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah…when I was five and you were six we were like best friends, my dad's name is Big Mike."

Jessica's eyes widened, 'the scary huge guy!"

Little Tim smiled, 'yes, the scary huge guy."

"Sorry I didn't recognize you, it's been so long."

"I know," Little Tim said.

"So what you been up to?"

"Nothing…nothing what so ever."

Jessica nodded then her phone vibrated, she looked at it, "hey I gotta go, but we'll talk later alright?"

Little Tim nodded as she left.

* * *

Jonny sat glaring at his father, 'no, I'm not doing it, no way."

"It's a simple exchange in the club," his father said, "all you have to do is walk in and give the guy his drugs, then collect the money, what's so hard about it?"

"What's hard about it is that your pairing me up with her!" he shouted pointing at the girl sitting next to him, she looked native American, with dark brown eyes and long black hair.

"What's wrong with Nala?"

"I have a girlfriend dad, I get caught walking around with another girl, I'm fucked."

"Watch your language," his father said, "and what are the odds you'll run into your girlfriend there?"

Jonny muttered something and sat back down.

"Now it's only for the evening, nothing will go wrong, get going."

Jonny sighed and stood up walking out, Nala following.

Tiberius entered.

"Is she at the club?" the father asked Tiberius.

"Her and her friends just showed up." Tiberius said, "and I'm starting to feel guilty…we're breaking up your son and his girlfriend for business."

"I don't want to have to do this to my son," He said, "but when a girl gets in the way of business, it's best to separate them before it gets bad."

"I still feel guilty," Tiberius muttered.

"How guilty would you feel if a dealing goes wrong and Jonny gets shot because the shooter is one of his girlfriends friends? Or during school another gang decides to do a drive by on him and hits her? This is for both of their own goods."

Tiberius sighed, "I understand." He said.

"Now…any news from the others?"

"The reapers are trying to push farther into our territory."

"Take Greg and revisit that gun shop, take as many weapons as you can and get back.

Tiberius nodded and walked out.

The father sighed and took off his hat, exposing his shaved head, "all of this, for a war." He muttered.

* * *

Melanie and Jessica sat in the club, "so how's it going with that job hunt?" Melanie asked.

"Sucky," Jessica said, "no one's hiring right now."

"I hear there's a diner downtown hiring." Melanie said, 'my friend Denise works there, I bet she could put in a good word for you."

"That would be awesome." Jessica said.

"Yeah I hear it's good pay and…is that Jonny over there?"

Jessica looked over, "what's he doing here…and what's he doing here with another girl!"

Jonny walked towards the exit, "alright we have the money now lets get out of here."

"Why?" Nala asked, "Scared your girlfriend will see you."

"Yes, now can you let go of my hand, you don't have to act like that."

"Jonny!" Jessica said walking towards him.

"Shit…" Jonny muttered, "hey Jessica."

"Who is this?" she asked.

"She's Nala, she works with me at my dads shop and we were on business here, and now we're leaving.

"Oh come on Jonny," Nala said, a mischievous smirk on her face, 'how about you tell her the truth, there's no use in hiding it.'

"Shut up Nala." Jonny growled.

"You see Jessica, me and Jonny have been seeing each other for the past two weeks, he's been wanting to break up with you, but couldn't find a good time to do it, sorry you had to find out like this."

Everyone around them listened, most were shaking their heads at Jonny.

Jessica looked at Jonny with pain filled eyes, "I…um…I gotta go…" she muttered, and turned away, almost running out of the club.

"Jessica wait!" Jonny shouted running after her, the bouncer stopped him, "leave the lady alone kid," he growled, 'or this gets messy.

Jonny watched her leave, "Jessica it's not true!" he shouted, but she wasn't turning around.

Melanie walked past him and turned to him, she punched him in the jaw, "Jerk!" she shouted and stomped out.

Jonny walked out and put his hand to his head.

Nala walked out, "well you can thank me later."

"Why the fuck would I thank you!" Jonny shouted turning to her.

"Your father said you wanted to break up wit her…" Nala said confused, "you did didn't you?"

"No! I never wanted to break up with her!"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

Jonny let out a frustrated growl and punched the brick wall beside him, splitting his knuckles open.

* * *

Tommy got home from practice, popping his neck, 'Hey Kimi you make anything for lunch?" Tommy asked, then saw his wife glaring out the window, "what's wrong?"

'It's Jessica," Kimi said, "Jonny just broke up with her and she's not taking it too good."

"That son of a bitch." Tommy growled and went up the stairs. "Jessica," he said walking into her room.

Jessica was crying on her bed, her head buried into her pillow.

"Jessica…" Tommy said sitting next to her.

"Why did he do it dad?" she sobbed,

"I don't know baby, but he's making a terrible mistake," tommy said, "he's going to miss out on one of the most amazing girls ever."

Jessica sat up and wiped her eyes, "do you think so?" she sniffed.

"I know so," Tommy said.

The door opened and Chelsea and Melanie walked in, "we'll take it from here uncle tommy." Chelsea said as the two pushed him out and slamming the door.

Tommy limped downstairs and grabbed his gun.

"Tommy what are you doing," Kimi asked alarmed.

"I'm going to go pistol-whip that son of a bitch!" tommy said angrily.

"Tommy be rational," kami said pulling him back, "listen… I don't think Jonny wanted to break up with her."

"Then why did he do it? Huh?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know…but something is up…just please…don't do anything stupid."

Tommy sighed, "fine…" tommy muttered, "But if I see that kid here any time soon I'm kicking his ass!"


	7. thanks for the review guy's

**hey guy's, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and told me to keep going, a special thanks to Blkwilliams who's been a good supporter of mine, also thanks to the guests who always comment too.**


End file.
